


The Less You Know

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Series: Estelle is Trying Her Best but Those Olympians Make it Like...Really Hard [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also hubris is Athena's thing and it will be very prevalent here, Athena just wants people to not be dumb, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Cute Kids, Estelle is a cute baby, Estelle is back and ready to annoy another god, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I am also fixing Athena and Annabeth's relationship, I am still loving Estelle, Mild Language, Poor Percy and Annabeth are just trying to live their lives, References to HOO, and Estelle decides to be a tornado of chaos within their Greek world, because I truly believe Athena loves her daughter, some hints as to why nobody has murdered this girl yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: “Cluck!” Estelle said brightly. Athena sighed. “Read?” Estelle tried again, shoving the book back at her. Athena stared. While it was most certainly beneath her to entertain this child in any capacity… well. This Estelle was related to Perseus Jackson. Gods only knew that her intelligence would not be nourished in that household. While she had heard plenty of nice things about the mother, Athena was of the belief that no intelligent woman would ever willingly spend time with Poseidon.“Very well,” Athena said slowly and took the book back. “But you must learn to read yourself. I understand that your brain is not developed, but that should not stunt your perseverance to gain independence and pursue intelligence on your own.” She warned. “You aren’t dogs-”“Woof!”“I do not have high hopes for you.”OrAnnabeth is the sole reason Athena hasn't blown up Percy's little sister. Well, that and she accidentally becomes indebted to a snotty teenager.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Background, Estelle Blofis & Annabeth Chase, Estelle Blofis & Athena, Estelle Blofis & Paul Blofis, Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis/Original Character(s)
Series: Estelle is Trying Her Best but Those Olympians Make it Like...Really Hard [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449943
Comments: 27
Kudos: 360





	The Less You Know

Athena was admittedly not on the… the _best_ terms with her daughter at the moment.

The war – well, _wars_ had left wounds. All wars did and Athena had hoped that Annabeth might understand the ones between them. Only it seemed as if perhaps she was wrong on that front. Annabeth was more perceptive than the usual demigod. She had more wit and wisdom than most mortals obtained in their lifetimes. It made it hard to remember she actually was a mortal child.

Athena did work to accommodate though. In the ways she knew how.

“I didn’t realize I had missed anything,” Annabeth was saying to one of the nymphs as Athena entered the throne room. Her daughter was frowning, bag slung over her shoulder with… a child? Athena frowned. She would address that in a moment. “My plans encompassed everything-”

“Your plans were acceptable,” Athena greeted. The nymph squeaked as Athena swept towards them, robes cascading around her as a few other smaller deities who were mucking about scrambled away. Annabeth held her ground, simply raising her eyes to meet hers with a steel gaze.

“Mother.”

“Annabeth,” Athena nodded and paused, digesting her daughter’s appearance. She didn’t look… pleased. “I see you received my message,” she prompted. Annabeth stared back at her – expression still as formal and firm as it was before.

“I finished rebuilding Olympus a while ago,” she said. “Why am I being called back to continue my work?”

Athena stared. What? There weren’t many moments in Athena’s life where she was caught off-guard. In fact, she could count the times she had been thrown on one hand. This… might be one of them.

“There is always work to be done. Improvements to be made,” Athena said slowly. Was Annabeth not pleased with a chance to continue her designs? This was supposed to be Athena’s peace-offering to her daughter after all the ill-will. Had Annabeth lost interest in her work or did her hatred for Athena outweigh her passion?

“I have new works to-” she began, but was cut off by the little girl cooing something in Annabeth’s ear. “Estelle,” Annabeth sighed and shifted the girl on her hip, “We need to be quiet right now, alright?” She smiled. The baby gargled before reaching up to pull on one of her curls. Immediately, Annabeth’s previously stern expression melted.

“Who is this child?” Athena asked, voice bordering impatient as she peered at the baby. It wasn’t of her blood. That much was certain. There a sharp taint of mortality to it that not even a demigod could manage. Annabeth’s lips pursed as she jutted out her chin.

“Estelle.” She said simply. At her name, the baby started yapping away again. Athena’s eyes burned. Annabeth, better than anyone, knew Athena didn’t like her questions not being answered. “She’s Percy’s sister.” She finally finished, holding the baby a bit closer. “Sally and Paul’s daughter.”

Ah. Athena assumed Sally must be the Jackson boy’s mother. Funny. She had thought the woman was dead by now. Most of her uncle’s conquests didn’t receive the opportunity to live long and fulfilling lives. Not that it mattered to her.

“Why is it here?”

“I’m watching her today,” Annabeth said evenly. There was the barest hint of annoyance there, but Athena wouldn’t call her out on it. Instead she decided to put the situation behind them. It didn’t matter.

“I would like you to be honest with me,” Athena finally said. “Do you want to continue rebuilding Olympus?” She asked. If Annabeth didn’t want to then Athena certainly wouldn’t make her. Even if her sudden disinterest was… concerning. A few people shuffling by murmured. Athena gave them a sharp look and they scurried off.

“No,” Annabeth said, regaining her attention. “I finished my work. I have learned to be _satisfied_ with what I’ve accomplished. Not everything can be improved upon when there are other projects to be made. If you are dissatisfied with what I have done then I would understand you changing it.”

Athena felt her previous confusion morph into hot ire – a dangerous sting pounding through her at the hit placed by _her own daughter._ Athena’s hubris – if one could even call it hubris on a goddess – was no secret. Annabeth would know she’s playing with fire. Still, the girl did not back down.

“Very well,” Athena said and gestured towards the door. “You are dismissed then.”

“Thank you, mother.”

Nothing. No apology? No attempt at reconciliation? Surely, Annabeth would not expect _Athena_ to do more than offer this olive branch? It wasn’t like she could – or _should -_ apologize.

Annabeth didn’t offer anything more though. She simply turned back to that infernal baby and lightly tapped the end of her nose affectionately before shifting the strap of her bag and giving Athena one last respectful nod and turning away. The baby continued garbling over her shoulder.

“Bye-bye!”

“Very _good_ , Estelle!” Annabeth said, voice a little uneasy as she glanced back at where Athena was still watching. “You want to say bye to Lina too?” She asked, pointing to where the nymph from earlier was still watching with wide eyes.

“Bye-bye!” Estelle said, waving a slobbering hand. Athena’s lips pursed. From behind her, a small gasp sounded.

“A _baby!”_ Hermes' voice bounded throughout the room and Annabeth took a step back, shielding Estelle as the god zipped up to them. “Oh, look at it! Athena, look! It’s a mortal baby!” He said, sounding far too pleased. “Aw, it’s just a sack of flesh at this point, isn’t it?” He cooed and gave a low bow. “Hello, little mortal. My name is Hermes! And what might your name be?” He asked. The girl blinked at him a few times before reaching out to touch his face.

“Nose!” She declared.

“That is my eye, but I appreciate the effort,” Hermes told her and Annabeth offered a wry smile as she kept both hands firmly on the baby with a suspicious look at the god. “Who is this child?” He asked.

“Nose,” Estelle said again with a giggle. Annabeth rolled her eyes before kissing the side of her head fondly.

“This is Estelle. Can you say your name, Estelle?” She asked. Hermes turned back to the baby expectantly. Estelle looked at Annabeth for a moment before frowning.

“Nose?” She asked. Hermes clapped. Athena tried not to let her disgust show on her face. Annabeth must have felt it though because her eyes flicked back to her mother with a sense of wariness. Athena’s jaw clenched as she looked back.

“Mortals are not allowed in our halls,” she finally said, pinning Annabeth with a hard look. “Do not bring her here again.” She said and with that, left the room.

* * *

“Ina!”

“ _Athena_.”

“Ina.”

It must be so frustrating to have such a limited brain function. Athena tried to feel bad for the creature. At how unfortunate it was to be born so insignificant and dumb, but the child didn’t seem to mind as she waddled over to hand her a book.

“Read?” She asked. Athena looked down with a frown.

She was only visiting the child as… research. A way of dissecting her daughter’s current state of mind. This small, bubbly thing was clearly important to Annabeth. Athena didn’t quite understand how. She was _Jackson’s_ sister. Not hers. The boy might be important to her, but it seemed like such a flimsy tie holding her to this baby.

“This… what is this?” She asked and flipped it open. It was a mortal child’s book, no doubt. With pictures and bolded words that seemed limited up to a seven a page. It was truly amazing mortals got away with publishing such rudimentary things under the ruse of saying _children_ enjoyed it. “You don’t wish to read this.” Athena informed the girl. Estelle blinked. “The cow goes moo.” She read with a slight wrinkle of her nose.

“Moo!” Estelle agreed.

“This is not a compelling story,” Athena sighed and snapped the book shut, “If you wish to read then pick something better.” She told her. Estelle frowned and opened the book back up to a new page. Athena glanced down to see a rather laughable attempt to draw a sheep.

“Baa.” Estelle informed her. Athena sighed. Annabeth enjoyed this girl’s company?

“Yes, that would be correct,” she told her dryly and snapped her fingers. Immediately the book was replaced with something more enjoyable. Estelle gasped, falling backwards at the sudden change. “Here. If you wish to read then perhaps try this.” She said and handed the book over.

Estelle did not seem impressed.

“No moo?” She frowned and turned the book upside down.

“No, child. This is the work of Plato. He does not discuss cows… Though he does have a particularly amusing section on chickens.” She mused, thinking back to Plato. She really should visit him. It had been far too long since she engaged with any philosophers and their silly, mortal thoughts on how to the world worked.

“Cluck!” Estelle said brightly. Athena sighed. “Read?” Estelle tried again, shoving the book back at her. Athena stared. While it was most certainly beneath her to entertain this child in any capacity… well. This Estelle was related to _Perseus Jackson_. Gods only knew that her intelligence would not be nourished in that household. While she had heard plenty of nice things about the mother, Athena was of the belief that no intelligent woman would ever willingly spend time with Poseidon.

“Very well,” Athena said slowly and took the book back. “But you must learn to read yourself. I understand that your brain is not developed, but that should not stunt your perseverance to gain independence and pursue intelligence on your own.” She warned. “You aren’t dogs-”

“Woof!”

“I do not have high hopes for you.”

* * *

Athena did not think of the girl again until a few years later. It was shortly after she had first prayed to Poseidon during the council meeting that Athena remembered Annabeth’s attachment to thing. She figured it was worth a visit considering that things between her and Annabeth had been… not ideal.

“You know,” she said as Estelle focused on the paper in front of her, tongue poking out as she picked up another crayon to continue with whatever she was drawing. “My daughter was only a year older than you when she left her father’s home.”

Estelle looked up at her. Interesting. So, the girl could still see and hear her then. Athena had figured she might be able to see through the mist, but sometimes it was a gift that only resided in young children. It would be interesting to see if she kept her sight as she got older.

“Hi,” Estelle greeted and dropped her crayons. “What’s your name?”

“Athena.”

“That’s a pretty name,” Estelle told her and held out a fist full of crayons. “Do you want to color too?” She asked. Athena stared. “It’s okay, I have extra paper. See?” She said and showed the pile of white paper sprawled out across the room. “But don’t tell my mom because it’s past my bedtime,” she added in a whisper.

“What are you drawing?” Athena asked instead. She wasn’t hopeful that this child had any sort of creative skills, but maybe she would be surprised. Annabeth had to like her for _something_ , right? Estelle pushed the paper over to show a bunch of colorful lines that most definitely could be defined as underwhelming.

“That’s my family,” Estelle said, pointing to one blob. “Daddy is there with my mom and there’s Percy and Annabeth and my cat. His name is Mr. Snuffle Puff. He’s kind of old, but that’s okay because he’s my best friend,” Estelle explained.

As a goddess, Athena wasn’t too familiar with what humans meant when they claimed to be ‘tired’ by something emotionally upsetting… until, perhaps, this moment, at least.

“You know,” Athena said evenly. “Annabeth is my daughter.”

Estelle froze. Slowly, she turned to stare at Athena with impossibly wide eyes. There was a small clicking sound as her crayons fell to the ground. Athena wondered if Estelle fully understood what that meant. She clearly understood Percy’s father was… eh, they would use the word ‘important’ loosely here. Athena knew Perseus had gently warned his sister that this side of his family was dangerous. It would be interesting to see if the words had clicked.

“You’re Annabeth’s mom?” Estelle asked, looking uncertain. Athena nodded and watched as Estelle’s expression morphed from shocked to puzzled to downright angry. “Why didn’t you come to her birthday party?”

Athena blinked.

“I… excuse me?”

“My daddy and Percy made her a cake and it was blue with chocolate frosting and we opened presents and Annabeth’s dad was there and he gave me puzzle with goldfish on it!” Estelle told her, sounding vaguely outraged as she reported all of this. “Then Nico came and Hazel made him wear a funny hat and Piper sang a song,” Estelle continued. She was looking at Athena as if she expected a response.

“And you… think I should have attended this event?”

Estelle gave her a baffled look.

“It was Anna’s birthday!” she said as if that should clarify everything. Athena frowned. By mortal standards, she supposed birthdays were vaguely important. Still, she had never attended Annabeth’s birthday before any of the wars back when their relationship was at its best. It seemed strange to busy herself over it now.

“I am a goddess,” Athena pointed out. Maybe the girl just needed to be told point blank. Estelle nodded.

“My daddy says my mom is one of those too,” she told her and then picked up another piece of paper. “Don’t worry, I’ll send you an invitation next time it’s Anna’s birthday. Maybe yours got lost in the mail. Percy says sometimes messengers are unreliable… and sometimes they send you to Paris,” she added, looking vaguely confused by the last statement before shrugging.

Athena was just thinking of something to say when the door open. She glanced over to see a man in the doorway with mused hair, yawning.

“Stella?” He asked and rubbed one of his eyes. “Baby, what are you still doing up?” He asked her. Athena tilted her head. This would be the mortal father then. He couldn’t see her. She considered letting him glimpse her mortal form, but decided instead to watch as Estelle waved at her father.

“Drawing pictures!” She said happily. “I want to make one for Annabeth’s mom,” she said. The mortal man frowned.

“Annabeth’s mom?”

“Yeah, she accidentally missed Anna’s birthday because she didn’t get it an invitation, but I’ll make her a pretty picture so she isn’t too sad,” Estelle explained. The man’s frown deepened. “Her name is Ina.”

“Athena,” she corrected. Not that the man could hear her. Estelle could though.

“Athena,” she repeated. “She’s very pretty. Her eyes look like Annabeth’s and she’s a goddess like mom is,” she continued and picked up another crayon. The man made a choking sound before quickly entering the room and spinning around. Upon seeing nothing, he reached over to pluck his daughter up from the ground, holding her close to his chest as Estelle (who seemed to think this was an impromptu hug) squeezed her arms around his neck.

“SALLY!” He shouted and backed out of the room. “SALLY IS PERCY HERE?!”

The trip could definitely be classified as unproductive.

* * *

“Athena? Are you there? Hi, it’s Estelle Blofis. I know we haven’t met, but I’m friends with your daughter. Annabeth Chase? Her boyfriend is my brother. Look, I know you’re busy being a very important goddess, but please, please, _please_ help me.”

Athena could not believe the audacity of this child. Now she was bothering Athena as well as Poseidon? Rumor has it that she had even started harassing Hades. Athena did not intend to put herself on that list. Scowling she waved her hand, opening the prayer to see a classroom open up in front of her.

“I know the answer. I do.” Estelle’s voice echoed around her, “But everyone is _staring_ at me.” She grumbled. This was true. Athena could see eyes of various eight-year-olds drilling into her as a woman in front of a board watched with raised eyebrows. Imbeciles.

 _Then say it,_ Athena answered coldly. Mortals.

“I – um,” Estelle’s voice came again and Athena shook her head. Pathetic. “Was… is it… 1948?” She asked and the teacher gave a brief nod before turning back to the board to write it down. Athena scoffed as Estelle let out a long breath of relief.

_Disappointing._

“What? I got it right!” Estelle said under her breath. A kid beside her curiously glanced over before turning back to the front of the classroom.

 _That wasn’t an answer. You made it a question. Softened your resolve. Doubted your own capabilities. If you know something you must also know that you know it,_ Athena said sharply. She was about to close the connection when Estelle spoke again.

“But what if you’re actually wrong?”

Athena laughed.

_Don’t be wrong._

Estelle frowned at the words, but didn’t argue as the connection dimmed. Athena merely shook her head and went back to her work. She hoped the girl would get the message to back off before Athena had to do something drastic and risked upsetting Annabeth.

Tragically, the girl continued to be a problem.

Athena tolerated it for Annabeth’s sake, but wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold it together. Other gods had begun complaining about the girl as well. Athena had hoped one would squash her themselves, but appeared none were up to the task.

What was more irksome is how _clueless_ she was. Her offerings were ridiculous, for starters. She threw sea shells for Poseidon, burned flowers for Aphrodite – Athena didn’t even _want_ to know what she had done for Hades.

Most infuriating though was how she got Athena’s attention.

“Don’t act rashly, sister. She doesn’t know any better,” Hermes mused as literal steam rose from Athena’s arms. Estelle’s _offering_ had included burning the pages of an old dictionary. Burning books. The girl was _burning books_.

“Her _brother_ didn’t think to teach her a thing or two?” Athena gritted out as her own brother snorted, watching Estelle’s prayer with not-so-subtle-amusement.

“Why would he? The boy is doing everything he can to keep her from contacting us,” he said and Estelle’s voice echoed through the connection.

“I need to talk to you!”

Thunder rumbled. A long pause followed.

“Uh… I need to talk to you, _please!”_ Estelle’s voice followed and Hermes snorted. Athena shot him a venomous look before turning to study the museum sculpture in front of her. She turned to turn ask Hermes if he could figure out a way to quiet her, but it seemed as if the dolt had already betrayed her because Hermes was gone and a thirteen-year-old Estelle was in his place.

Traitor.

“Whoa,” Estelle said, looking around at the museum they were in. Athena closed her eyes in frustration. “Did you bring me here?” She asked and then shook her question. “Nevermind. Stupid question. Sorry – and sorry to bother you!” She added, rocking back and forth on her feet.

“Why do you need to talk to me, child?” Athena asked, going back to her examination of the statue. She could feel ancient magic on it. Powers. Her powers? Maybe, but not quite…

“You don’t like my brother.”

The miscreant was burning books over _that?_

“No.”

“Why?” Estelle asked. Athena stared at her. “Is it because of Annabeth? Who would you want her to date?” She asked. Athena stared. “Or maybe you don’t want her to date at all,” she mused.

“Your brother has made her life far more dangerous than necessary.”

Estelle laughed.

“Oh, was that a real complaint?” She asked and Athena turned to face her fully. There was a stab of pleasure when she nervously shifted back. Well then. She had _some_ self-preservation. “It’s just… can you really be mad about that?” She asked and then winced. “Well, I guess you _can_ , but should you?” She corrected.

“I would suggest speaking plainly with me,” Athena told her. “Clearly rhetoric is not within your talents so perhaps refrain from trying. I will do my part to not hurt you… within reason,” she said, muttering the last part. Estelle tugged at a braid in her hair before shrugging.

“I don’t think a god has ever let me speak freely before,” she said brightly. Athena was fairly certain that was because Estelle never gave them a choice. How was this child not smited yet? “I just think that _you_ had her. All demigods have dangerous lives, right? And you’re powerful so your kids are going to be powerful. That means she already was destined to have a dangerous life because of you. Why are you mad at my brother?”

“A child of the big three is quite different than a child of my own.”

“But you weren’t mad that she traveled with Thalia Grace when she was little, right? She’s Zeus’ daughter-”

“I know who she is,” Athena cut her off and frowned. “There are many factors here. Most you wouldn’t understand. Poseidon and I don’t get along. Never have.” She said and Estelle gave a long-suffering sigh that had Athena pausing.

“I know he can be difficult,” she said as if she had also been victim to Poseidon’s stupidity… which, well, she was praying to him so she might have been. Athena raised an eyebrow. “He isn’t like you when it comes to your kids,” she said.

Athena felt her interest pique.

“…what is this?” She asked, turning away from the statue. Estelle shrugged.

“Annabeth says you’re the only god who claims their kids at birth – and you gave her that cool hat as a present. Poseidon gave Percy riptide, but it was right before his quest and stuff so it isn’t the same,” she said, looking vaguely annoyed for some reason. “I guess, the other gods aren’t very good at the… you know,” she leaned in to whisper. “ _Parenting_ thing, but you seem good!” She beamed.

Oh, the irony. Annabeth must not have mentioned that - while Athena received the expected offerings – she had not gotten a single prayer from her oldest daughter in years.

“I see,” Athena said slowly and watched when Estelle’s fingers latched absently around a necklace before speaking again.

“I just think that since Percy and Annabeth are engaged that you maybe should like him now,” Estelle offered. Athena stiffened. Engaged…? It didn’t matter. She was a goddess. This was trivial. She turned back to the statue silently, continuing to identify to source of power coming from it. Estelle followed her gaze.

“Oh. I forget you are also the goddess of crafts and stuff,” she noted and stepped forward to look at the statue. “Do you like it? It’s the only one my mom ever made.”

 _Medusa_.

Athena could have hit herself at how obvious it was. It wasn’t _her_ power she was feeling – but Medusa’s… whose curse had been caused by Athena, admittedly. So perhaps this was Athena’s secondhand powers.

“It is… an odd subject choice,” Athena said slowly, trying to gauge how much she knew. Estelle stared at the statue for a moment. “Your mother made this?” She asked. Jackson killed Medusa when he was twelve, didn’t he? Interesting.

“She did,” Estelle said quietly. “I think it was… I think my mother’s first husband inspired it,” she said slowly and then stepped back from the statue, looking uncomfortable. “I don’t know much about him.” She tacked on. Athena nodded. She would leave her to fill in the blanks then.

It was interesting though… this Sally Jackson. She was always referenced. Always behind the scenes. Athena had dismissed the woman as one of Poseidon’s passing fancies, but perhaps there was a warrior within that woman. Sighing, Athena turned to Estelle.

“I don’t want you praying to me.”

Estelle blinked.

“Uh… okay, sorry,” she frowned. Athena almost left it at that, but she looked at the statue again and reconsidered. Ugh. One more chance. For Sally Jackson if not Annabeth. Athena reached into her pocket and placed three coins into her hands. “What’s this?”

“Drop a coin and it will take you to my library. It has everything you can possibly need to know in it. If you’re lucky, I could be there myself,” Athena told her and Estelle’s eyes widened in wonder as she held the coins close to her chest. “You will only get three so use them wisely. I will not give you more,” she warned. Estelle nodded quickly.

“Of course-”

“They are for you and you alone. I better not see your brother wandering the halls and if you break anything then I will personally escort you to my uncle’s realm,” she warned. Estelle kept nodding.

“Yes! Yes, absolutely. Thank you, my lady. I will be very responsible with them. I’m honored!” She rambled and quickly went to stick the coins in her pocket. One fell from her hand and clattered on the stone floor before sinking down into the ground. Estelle stood frozen as she watched it. “Um… I’ll, uh, be more… careful with… the other two…” she said quietly.

Athena was already regretting this.

* * *

“Can I borrow a book?”

She was still regretting this.

“Do I look like a librarian to you?”

“My lady, there are various economic and political systems in place that have made certain levels of education hard for me to obtain. Capitalism, while certainly is known to have benefits, lacks in providing equal opportunity to all. The library I have access to does not have the same quality of books as the library that more affluent kids have access to. So, while I do not think you look like a librarian, I thought you might be aware of these systematic injustices and provide aid to a young mortal pursuing knowledge.”

Athena stared. She hated this child.

“Annabeth told you to say that.” She said. Estelle beamed, brightening as she sat up among the masses of floating books and shelves of Athena’s library.

“No… but you think that sounded smart enough for Annabeth to say?” She asked. Athena sighed. Whatever. She was too tired for this. “I don’t mean any disrespect, of course, but I do really need a book and I can’t find it anywhere. I was hoping you could help?” She asked, wringing her hands nervously. Athena grimaced. She didn’t like this child or her foolish family, but… Again, she couldn’t quite keep someone from trying to learn.

“Which book are you looking for?” She asked. Estelle scrambled up.

“Psychology.” She said. Athena waited. Estelle waited.

“There are many books on psychology, mortal. You might need to be more specific.” She snapped. At this, Estelle blinked, brows coming together as she frowned.

“…oh,” She finally said and bit her lip. “Um, I don’t… I just….” She began and sighed. “I don’t really know.” She admitted. Athena’s arms crackled with electricity as her annoyance rose. “Is there a good one for a beginner?” Estelle asked, completely ignoring Athena’s growing ire. “I need to trick someone.”

“Using psychology?”

“Yes!”

“Leave me,” Athena said and Estelle frowned. She shuffled forward and Athena’s eyes narrowed. “You must learn to find your own knowledge, child.” She said. Estelle grimaced as she looked around the room.

“You know, my father is a teacher. My mother a writer. I’m not hopeless.”

“And yet,” Athena said. Estelle narrowed her eyes before glancing at the books around her and plucking one floating above. Athena watched as the cover glimmered until the title changed into whatever the library felt she was supposed to read. Estelle sighed. “Not what you were looking for?” She asked skeptically. The library was supposed to provide whatever was most needed.

“This is about grief,” Estelle grumbled and then looked away. “I have no reason to be _grieving_.”

Athena hummed.

“My understanding is that your brother died. Should you not be grieving him?”

“He is not dead!” Estelle snapped, voice growing sharper towards the end. “And if Hades would answer my prayers then I could find him,” she said. Athena flipped another page in her book. “Besides, he isn’t dead. You would have visited if he was.”

The words were said with such confidence that Athena almost felt bad for the child.

“Would I?”

“You’re the best parent of all the gods,” Estelle said confidently. Athena paused before swallowing the bitterness that rose in her throt. “You would have come by to make Annabeth feel better if he was really dead.” She explained.

An interesting conclusion. Wrong, but interesting. Athena stood up, waving her hand so more books fell in front of her. Estelle jumped at the thud, but hesitantly peered over to look at them.

“I won’t have you waste a trip to my library. If you come here then you learn,” Athena said simply. “Read these. Do not bother me again unless you have finished them.” She said and when Estelle opened her mouth, held up a finger to silence her. “Goodbye, mortal.”

With a flick of her wrist, Estelle disappeared.

* * *

“So,” Athena said as Estelle sat down across from her. It appeared she had decided to use her final coin to visit the library. “I heard you became a huntress.”

“You say that like you disapprove,” Estelle said as she brought out a notebook and started writing. “I would think you and Artemis have a lot in common. Virgin goddesses and all that,” she said with a wave of her hand. Athena’s nostrils flared.

“I respect my sister,” she said coolly. “But hunting is not comparable to battle strategy and wisdom.”

Estelle glanced up, going a bit stiff. Athena had offended her. Unsurprising. Surely, she had gotten attached to Artemis at this point. They were very… bond heavy creatures, weren’t they? Mortals.

“If you’re insulted to be compared to them then you might not actually respect them,” Estelle said flatly and tapped a finger to her knee. “I need your advice.”

Athena’s eyes flash. Advice. Her? She came to _her?_ For advice? As if Athena were some wayward auntie who poured tea and talked about her trivial problems. It was insulting. Especially when the girl’s foolish ways of getting her attention included burning books of all things.

“I have none for you.”

“My lady, _please_ ,” Estelle said and scooted a bit closer. A brave move considering how close Athena was to killing her. “I… there’s a girl.”

“This seems more of Aphrodite’s realm.”

“No, not like that,” Estelle said quickly. “She’s part of the hunt and she hates me. I don’t really know why, but we always fight. Normally, I might not care, but the others really admire her. I’m worried they might start hating me too if she keeps it up. I need to do… _something_ ,” she said, frustrated. Athena closed her eyes.

Tactically speaking, she should help. To resolve this problem meant Estelle would settle into her new role with ease and become more reliant on Artemis and perhaps on her fellow huntresses. However, there was the risk she would then view Athena as a reliable source of information.

“I can make you a deal.” Estelle said and Athena’s eyes flew open. _That_ was interesting. A deal? What deal could this child have for her? “My brother once told me you were the worst enemy someone could ever make,” Estelle informed her. Athena said nothing. She doubted the girl was simply handing out compliments so she leaned back and waited. “Which is why I regret that we won’t be able to get along.”

There it was. Athena put her book down. They wouldn’t get along. Not ever. Still, she wondered what made her figure it out.

“No?”

“Annabeth told me the truth about you and her. You don’t get along anymore,” Estelle said and then looked up and down. “I don’t think you know why.”

The world went red for a moment.

“How _dare_ you?” Athena spat out lowly. Estelle flinched away, but didn’t move back. “If I do not have an answer then I get it for myself. You do not decide what I do and do not know!” She said, standing up. The wind blew sharply, sending the pages around the fluttering. Estelle pulled her shoulders back with a deep breath.

“I see why you don’t get along with Poseidon,” she said dryly. The world rumbled and a crack appeared next to Estelle. It really said how ballsy the girl was that she only looked at the hole before calmly turning back to the goddess. Perhaps foolish was a better word. “I can help things between you and Annabeth. It isn’t your fault you don’t understand… completely, anyways.”

“Get out,” Athena said and it sounded as if ten of her were speaking at once. Estelle stood up, throwing her pages on the floor before turning away. Athena felt her anger evaporate as quickly as it came.

The only thing that rivaled Athena’s pride was perhaps her thirst to know. If it was true this child knew something about her daughter… Athena faltered. Despite it all, it was Annabeth. Gods weren’t particularly close with their children, but… it was _Annabeth_.

“Wait.”

Estelle paused.

“Tell me first. Why is she still angry? Our quarrel was when I was Minerva. Not Athena. I was split. How can she fault me?”

The girl turned back and Athena felt another swell of rage at the _pity_ that crossed her face. Pity. A mortal _pitying_ her. It felt like bugs were crawling in her throat at the mere idea.

“Because that’s apparently all that matters to you,” Estelle said and Athena frowned. “You don’t care that you hurt her. You just care that it isn’t your fault. You don’t care that she was casted into Tartarus. You didn’t care when Percy went missing. You didn’t care when she got married. You didn’t care when she had her son-”

“Marriage and childbearing are not things I celebrate.”

“So?” Estelle asked, sounding bewildered. “She’s your daughter. That makes it something you celebrate – and don’t ignore the other stuff. She was hurt and you didn’t do anything. You know, her and Percy still have nightmares about Tartarus. And sometimes if Percy is gone too long she starts crying even though she knows he’s okay,” Estelle said. “It doesn’t matter if it isn’t your fault,” she repeated. “You still have to care about her.”

Athena gave a sharp intake.

“I _do_ care about her,” she said dangerously. Estelle shrugged.

“I don’t think she sees it,” she told her simply and with that… left the room and Athena to mull over her words.

Annabeth prayed to her a few days later. Naturally, Athena decided to take advantage of the situation and came in person.

“I found this in Estelle’s room,” Annabeth greeted and held up a leather bound book. “It came from your library. You’ve been speaking with her.” She said, not even bothering to hide the note of accusation in her voice. Athena flicked her wrist and the book disappeared.

“And?”

“And _why?”_ Annabeth asked, voice rising slightly. “She isn’t a demigod. There’s no reason-”

“The girl consorts with gods of her own volition, Annabeth. You can hardly blame the gods for her actions,” she frowned and Annabeth’s chest raised and fell a smidge quicker than normal. “As it is, she should have been killed years ago. I’m not sure why nobody has lost their temper.”

It was a question she should look into, actually. What _was_ it is about this mortal girl?

“I…” Annabeth began, looking frustrated as she yanked at her hair. “I am not saying it’s your _fault_ ,” she began and it was then that Athena was forced to remember Estelle’s words. “Just please don’t hurt her. Keep her from the others-”

“Annabeth,” Athena interrupted suddenly and felt a wave of... could it be desperation? Fear? It was certainly not a human emotion she was familiar with. Gray eyes met her own and Athena tried to steel her courage the same way she would before battle. “I know... we never spoke of what happened after the giants.”

Annabeth’s expression went blank. Athena swallowed and trudged onward.

“You are my daughter,” Athena said slowly. “That means you are more resilient than most. Stronger. Smarter. Able to handle more,” she explained and Annabeth’s eyes dimmed. “But you are also still mortal and I know that over the years the burdens have been heavy.”

Annabeth nodded. Athena internally huffed. No, that wasn’t right. She thought back to her previous conversation the Blofis mortal and swallowed.

“I am sorry,” she said quietly. “For all you have endured and lost. For what I have put you through... then and now.”

“Oh.”

Athena had sort of expected more, but the amount of emotion that has suddenly entered Annabeth’s voice was more than telling.

“It... wasn’t your fault-”

“I’m not sure that matters,” Athena offered with a hint of uncertainty. Annabeth’s shoulders fell as if she suddenly melted into the chair. Athena watched her. The mood was... different. “I’ve upset you?” Athena asked, bewildered. How? She looked on the verge of tears.

“No!” Annabeth almost yelled and then winced. “No, no, I... am just a little overwhelmed,” she admitted. Athena nodded. “Thank you for saying that. It means a lot.”

Athena nodded.

“Good,” she said and absently leaned forward to brush a curl from her face. Annabeth leaned in to the touch, sighing a little. She really was so very young. All mortals were - they only lived for such short lives - but Annabeth seemed to live her life as if she had already existed for centuries. “I won’t harm the girl given she keeps a sensible head on her shoulders,” she promised.

Annabeth winced.

“I do appreciate that, but… I mean, perhaps a looser term than sensible?”

* * *

The girl Estelle hated was named Chloe and Aphrodite very clearly wanted them together. Athena wasn’t surprised. The goddess _would_ try to swipe two hunters from Artemis under the guise of ‘true love’. Athena watched critically as the hunters attacked the hydra – only it seemed to be little threat unless Chole or Estelle were near. The thing was clearly trying to goad one into saving the other. Aphrodite could not have been more transparent if she had tried.

It was Demeter’s girl who finally gave in.

“Why can’t you just raise your _damn_ shield!” She shouted after knocking Estelle out of the way. It was a valid complaint. Athena’s guess was that Estelle – while blessed with the strength Artemis gave her huntresses – still wasn’t practiced enough to raise her weapons on instinct.

“I didn’t need your help!” Estelle spat back and picked up her fallen weapons and dug into her bag. “I have an idea.”

“Oh, wow. We’re all saved now,” Chloe muttered and raised her spear. Thalia was frowning, unharmed as the hydra merely dodged the attacks from the other huntresses while keeping its eyes on Chloe and Estelle. “Go ahead, guppy.”

“Don’t call me that!” Estelle hissed and sprinted towards the hydra. Athena watched. Ah. There was a glint of bronze and a loud crack that sent everyone hurling back. Golden dust exploded. Athena shook her head. Sloppy.

“What… happened?” Thalia Grace said and shot up. “Estelle? ESTELLE?! Fuck, Percy is going to kill me-”

“I’m here!” Estelle’s voice came alongside a cough. “Leo… Leo gave me some celestial bronze bombs. They work well!” She said brightly and a few others chuckled while others gave outraged mutters. Chloe simply stared at her before walking over and poking her bleeding cheek.

“That was stupid.”

“Oh, what do you care?” Estelle grumbled and got up. A vine shot from the ground and pulled her back down. “ _Hey-”_

“Wait until a medic looks you over,” Chloe said, disgusted as she turned away. “And maybe learn to fight instead of throwing bombs!” She added over her shoulder. Estelle threw up her free hand before flicking her off.

Athena shook her head. They had a lot of work to do.

“Read these.”

Estelle jumped as Athena carefully placed the books in front of her on the floor of her tent that night.

“Wha-?”

“Read them in order and take notes. If you damage these books I will cut your hands off and that is not an expression. I expect you to take this seriously and if you do not then my aid will never come to you again,” Athena said. Estelle blinked before slowly looking down at the books.

“Thank… you…” she began and bit her lip. “What’s happening again?”

Athena was somehow stuck with this silly, mortal pupil. Why?

“You told me Annabeth’s concerns about our relationship. I believe in exchange I am to help you with your… problem,” she said, trying not to sound condescending as she said it. It was hard though. She really felt like she should be condescending. “These books are diplomacy, battle strategy, and psychology of war. You can use the principles to outwit your opponent.”

“They’re in Greek,” Estelle noted. “I don’t, um… I mean, I can learn Greek,” she said when Athena stared her down. That’s what she thought. “I feel bad though. Chloe really isn’t worth all of this.” She said, rubbing her neck. “You don’t actually have to help me.”

For the love of… Athena took a long breath.

“You will learn,” she said resolutely and then placed down another book. “This one is on fighting form. I saw you trying to take down that hydra earlier. It was… there was room for improvement.” Athena said dryly. Estelle’s brows furrowed.

“Artemis says I’ve improved a lot.”

…dear gods. This girl was a disaster.

“I truly… _truly_ hope you continue to do so.”

* * *

“Is it about Poseidon?”

Athena snorted as Estelle’s voice floated through the air of the throne room. The council meeting had just ended – though there were still some gods mulling about. Ironically, Aphrodite had been the first to leave. To Athena’s amusement, Poseidon had not.

“What now?” He muttered as if he didn’t normally cause problems on a daily basis. Chloe’s voice followed.

“About Poseidon? What are you talking about? Why are you in my tent right now?”

“Your mom is Demeter,” Estelle said reasonably. “I’m trying to find out why you hate me and my current theory is that it has to do with Poseidon being a jerk to your mom.”

“You’re not related to Poseidon,” Chloe said easily and flipped a page in her book. Athena scoffed. There was the reason they couldn’t get along. The Demeter girl clearly valued an education while Estelle’s need for knowledge came only when she could be benefitted from it. Not an inch of natural curiosity.

“My brother is.”

“Oh? And… who is your brother again? I forget,” Chloe drawled out. Apollo coughed out a laughed, but was silent when Poseidon scowled in his direction. “I think you’ve mentioned him once or twice.”

“One day I hope you’re as funny as you seem to think you are,” Estelle shot back coolly and sat down. Chloe scowled at the movement. “I’ve been doing a lot of reading on your mom to try and figure you out,” Estelle informed her. “Knowing thy enemy and all that.” She shrugged. Chloe glanced up at her.

“Yeah? And?”

“And if it isn’t Poseidon then your problem with me is a mortal one. Not godly,” Estelle reasoned. Chloe hummed. “That’s it? I did it?” She asked excitedly and then quickly schooled her expression when Chloe’s eyes shot up. “I mean, um. Yeah. That’s my hypothesis,” she said, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. Athena sighed.

“Whose connection is this?” Zeus asked, glowering around. Athena raised a finger as her father shot her a betrayed look. “Daughter, you too?” He demanded. Poseidon blinked – fixing her with a bemused look, which Athena returned coldly.

“The girl and I have a deal,” Athena said. “I must keep tabs on the situation until it has been resolved and I am even with her.” She said calmly. Zeus looked as if he wanted to respond, but Chloe’s voice came again.

“Interesting hypothesis,” Chloe told her and then flipped another page. Estelle waited.

“What was your dad like?” She blurted out. Chloe looked up again, this time with thinly veiled amusement. “Was he a, uh, farmer?” She tried. Athena suddenly had a startling understanding on how she was related to Jackson after all. Chloe also seemed to reach a similar epiphany because she stared at the other girl a solid ten seconds before answering.

“No. No, my father was not a farmer,” she said. “He was a conservationist.”

“Oh, right,” Estelle said. Athena knew for a fact she had no idea what that was. “That’s neat. My dad is an English teacher… which is why it is so frustrating that Athena thinks I’m dumb,” she added thoughtfully. The entire room turned to her. What? The girl hadn’t proved herself to be particularly bright aside from (perhaps) some nuggets of wisdom in regards to mortals. “Also, my mom wrote a book and raised a demigod child on her own. That’s probably the most intellectually challenging task there is.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“Is it? I always figured Jackson was just a good fighter from birth.”

“No, no,” Estelle shook her head, looking eager that she had latched onto a topic Chloe seemed vaguely interested in. “My brother is… well, according to my mom he wasn’t always good with hero stuff. She wanted him to have a normal childhood so she married this one guy to mask my brother’s scent.”

“Your dad?”

“No. Definitely not,” Estelle frowned. “No, like… a _bad_ guy. At least that’s the impression I get. Percy won’t talk about him. I don’t even know for sure what happened to him. My mom said he used to smell so repulsively mortal that he managed to mask even my brother’s godly scent.” She explained. Athena tilted her head. Oh. How interesting. She did not take Sally Jackson to have that sort of creative problem solving. Then again, she had seen the end result of what happened to that man in the museum so clearly Athena should stop underestimating her.

Chloe frowned at her, twirling her fingers so plants rose around her and cleaned up the room. The book was put away and wayward weapons and clothes disappeared. Estelle watched with barely concealed fascination.

“Your mom sounds cool,” she decided and fixed Estelle with a cold look. “You should be with her.”

Estelle frowned.

“What?”

“You should be with your mom,” Chloe said simply. Her voice was even. Not quite cold, but definitely not friendly. “And your dad. You’re lucky to have both,” she said and looked over wistfully and where her vines were still twisting within the confines of the tent. “Instead you’re _here_.”

“I see my family as often as I can!” Estelle snapped back defensively. “I need to be here too though. I want to figure out how to protect my brother-”

“I’m pretty sure your brother can protect himself,” Chloe said flatly. “At least better than you ever could,” she told her. Estelle flushed – scowl deepening as Chloe got up to pull back the blankets on her cot.

“That’s not the _point,”_ Estelle said hotly. “And if you’re such a family person then why don’t you go live with your dad?!” She demanded. Athena groaned. Even Poseidon grimaced a bit as everyone turned to risk a glance at where Demeter’s face had darkened.

Did this girl really not notice that Sally Jackson and Frederick Chase were the _only_ mortal demigod parents around? One of Chloe’s vines snapped out, hitting the side of Estelle’s arm hard.

“Get out.”

“I-”

“Get _out,”_ Chloe told her and Estelle pretty much was shoved out of the tent by a wave of plants before sighing as she laid on the ground for a couple seconds. Athena shook her head. Maybe there was no way to help the girl.

Estelle got up and dug into her pocket, bringing out a drachma before marching over to where Artemis has apparently set-up a small fountain for her huntresses to send messages. Estelle tossed the coin in and a couple seconds later Annabeth’s face appeared.

“I messed up.”

Athena watched as her daughter frowned, looking semi-exhausted by Estelle’s announcement. Athena got the feeling that this perhaps was not the first call that had started like this.

“What happened exactly?” She asked and Estelle took a long breath.

“Do you ever... you know you’ve said something stupid, but you can’t pinpoint exactly what it is?” She asked. Annabeth stared. Athena shook her head. How was she indebted to… to _this?_ Finally, after a couple more seconds of silence, Annabeth cleared her throat.

“...I think you should talk to your brother.”

Athena didn’t know what she expected

* * *

"Why did you not tell me I was doing offerings wrong?"

Athena glanced over from her spot on the beach to where Estelle Blofis was waiting for her with a slight pout and arms crossed over her chest.

"I expected you to possess some common sense and figure it out yourself," Athena told her coolly. "Though I will admit your constant destruction of knowledge pained me greatly." She said. Estelle spluttered for a moment, but Athena continued speaking before she could form a response. "I heard Artemis let you and your so-called enemy live," she said. Estelle paused. "It appears you did not need my help to defeat her after all."

Estelle went a dark shade of red.

"Um, well, I... what are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck. Athena scoffed. Oh, how typical. She wondered idly if this made them even. If Estelle figured out how to win over the Demeter girl without Athena's aid was her debt really paid? She had fixed her relationship with Annabeth... shaking her head, she pushed the conundrum to the side. A thought for a later time.

"My granddaughter's birthday is today," she said and tilted her head at Estelle. "I expected an invitation."

Estelle wouldn't remember the reference, but perhaps something in her clicked because her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Huh. Well, I warn you now that Poseidon is there too," she said and Athena grimaced... great. "He's trying to teach Luke to fish," she snorted. Athena nodded. Luke. That would be her grandson. "I'll introduce you to Grace," Estelle said and stepped to the side. Athena nodded. Grace. She wasn't sure what she thought of the name. Possibly for Zeus' children. Annabeth was close to Thalia and they both had been fond of the Jason boy.

"There is something I should tell you before we enter the house," Athena said, stopping Estelle in her tracks. The girl paused and cast a wary look at the goddess. Athena grimaced. This felt entirely beneath her, but... well, a debt still needed to be paid. Perhaps more than one. "I have spoken to my other children. Annabeth's prayers have mentioned I have fallen into a lapse of judgement with them in the same way other gods have in the past."

Estelle slowly nodded. She - much like her brother - had become a loud voice in regards to godly relationships with their children.

"That's great to hear," she said and Athena shook her head.

"I believe Annabeth was not the only one of my children that felt... unheard," she explained and then took a long breath. "You warned me and I was angry-"

"Yeah, but you still listened," Estelle said shaking her head. "It's okay. That's more than most of these gods do," she said. The sky crackled warningly. Estelle barley seemed to notice. Athena pursed her lips.

"Perhaps, but my title requires wisdom. I should have listened better. I was... I was wrong," she said and tried to swallow the taste of the words the best she could. "And I am sorry for my temperament - and for your struggles with your brother and leaving the hunt," she added as an afterthought. Estelle's expression softened.

"That isn't your fault."

"Still. I apologize."

Estelle's smile grew.

"Because you care?" She asked. Athena narrowed her gaze. "Thank you, my lady," Estelle told her softly and gestured back towards the house. "Grace and Luke will be excited to officially meet you," she told her. Athena nodded - feeling an odd sense of trepidation. What _were_ her grandchildren like? She didn't get too many given that her demigod children very rarely had children of their own. She was just about to ask Estelle when a glimmer of gold caught her attention.

"What is that?" She asked. Estelle stopped walking towards the house behind them to fix her with a puzzled look. Then her hand went to the pendant around her neck with a slight shrug. Athena walked over and examined it closely.

"I've always had it," Estelle said simply. "Ever since I was a baby. Why?" She asked. Athena felt a stab of amusement fill her. Ah. A flash of understanding came over her as she let go.

"I see why none of the gods have kill you yet."

Estelle's eyes widened.

"My... my necklace is _magic?"_ She demanded, clutching it tighter. Athena sighed and shook her head. Still not the brightest, was she? "Then what did you just figure out?" She asked. Athena grimaced for a moment before approaching the blue door in front of them and gave what she perceived to be a very mortal knock. Based on Estelle's expression she might have done something wrong... perhaps the whole house was not supposed to shake so much.

"I will not give you all the answers, mortal. Seek your own knowledge," she said simply. Estelle opened her mouth to argue, but it was at that moment the door opened to reveal Annabeth staring with wide eyes and a little girl gargling in her arms. Athena was reminded of seeing her with Estelle all those years ago. From behind her, a familiar face groaned.

"Her?" Poseidon asked. "You decided to invite _her?"_ He frowned at Estelle, who shrugged. Athena sneered in response, stepping into the house where Jackson took one look at her and opened a closet to put a helmet on his son. Estelle chuckled lowly.

"I thought these children should perhaps have one decent grandparent," she said and then reconsidered. "One decent _godly_ grandparent," she rectified with a nod towards the demigods. Poseidon gasped.

"I was here for them before you were-"

"Nobody cares, Posiedon."

"You," Poseidon said, turning to Estelle. "Are a _traitor."_

Mortal birthdays were... actually quite pleasant. Maybe the Blofis girl was smarter than she let on.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Percy and Annabeth.
> 
> Woooo! Two in one weekend! Yay! I also figured I should move the plot along on how Estelle is surviving all of this. I had to dig and remember what my original intentions were bc I kinda forgot but we're back on track lol. Anywho. Is there a preference on who Estelle should bother next? We got Poseidon, Hades, Athena, and Aphrodite done. Maybe Artemis or Demeter for more Chloe/Estelle content? We'll eventually figure out how they got together lol.
> 
> Also, here is my[ PJO sideblog](https://caffeinatedflumadiddlebutpjo.tumblr.com/) if you wanna take a gander at that lol.


End file.
